The present invention is directed to a unique and novel shading system for hanging shades over a window, doorway, or similar edifice.
Shading systems comprising a roller affixed to a window frame and a take-up reel for the shade cord are know in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,862 (Friedman), 2,658,234 (Trammell, Sr., et al), 2,702,402 (Haas), 2,766,448 (Trammell, Jr.) and 3,812,588 (Bennett) all disclose types of shades or rollers. However, it has previously been difficult to arrange a shade to hang in a particular fashion from the top of a window, doorway, etc., to conceal the cord from view. It has also been difficult to construct a take-up reel for the cord of fairly modest size, since the lower end of the shade cord had to be affixed to a flexible, elastic winding coil around the take-up reel.
It is now possible to prepare a take-up reel or control mechanism of a shade system in any number of sizes smaller than conventionally available dimensions, which will advantageously fit in any size window reveal, or mullion including smaller window reveals in more modern buildings which are designed to conserve energy. It is also now possible to arrange a shade system where the shade may hang down from the top roller in any fashion other than just directly vertically down from the roller. This arrangement can be used to conceal any unsightly appearance of either the shade cord and/or the take-up reel from view.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shading system in which the shade may hang from a roller in any number of positions other than just vertically down.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a shading system in which the take-up reel or strap control mechanism may be more compactly designed to fit any size window reveal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shading system in which tangling or jamming of the shade cord or strap is minimized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shading system with improved aesthetic appearance.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for improved conservation of energy in shading design.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the accompanying description with respect to the drawings.